villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Family (WhisperedFaith)
The Family is a religious cult that worships The Rake. They are the secondary antagonists of Season 1 of the WhisperedFaith ARG, before ultimately becoming the main antagonists in Season 2. Biography Season 1 The Family are recurring antagonists in Season 1, first making their appearance by invading the house Lee was staying at for the weekend. They later intercept him at The Viaduct, however, one of them is shot and killed by Linnie, saving Lee. Lee is later contacted by a man named "Zack", who tells him that he can help Lee with his situation involving an ancient book that is in his possession. When Lee and his friend, Mo, reach Zack and his girlfriend, Lexx, they are betrayed and drugged by them after Lexx informs him that the book is made of human skin. When Lee awakens, Mo is gone and he learns that they had killed the real Zack and had posed as him to obtain the book. Lee is contacted by the cult's leader and tells him to meet him in the woods nearby to exchange the book for Mo. Lee manages to save the book and Mo from the cult, but is captured by The Rake itself. Season 2 Lee is captured by The Family. The leader sends Mo a video file, which shows the leader execute Matthew (AKA Zack) and several other members, and proceeds by imprisoning his right-hand, Lexx. He is also seen talking with The Rake at one point. While still wearing the mask, the leader tortures Lee in unimaginable ways during his imprisonment. He has his finger cut off and shipped to his friend, Mo, and also has The Rake attack him. This causes Mo to go into an outrage and eventually tracks down Lee and rescues him, with the temporary help of Lexx. As Lexx is recaptured by The Family, Mo knocks out and captures the leader in the process. Mo ties him up and takes off his mask, revealing him to be a friend of Lee named Sean. Lee goes into an outrage when he sees him, but Mo holds him back from doing anything hasty. Lee then explains to Mo all the horrible things that Sean did to him while he was imprisoned. A month later, Lee interrogates Sean. Sean at firsts rambles about "what he needed to do", and "portals and rituals". He then mentions the name Linnie. When Lee questions who Linnie is, Sean simply throws his questions back at him and laughs. He also says that he did everything he did for "The Speaker". He also says that "The Speaker is everything and everywhere." After a few more sentences, the Speaker appears to be the Rake. He also said that The Speaker was going to make him a God. This gives Lee the conclusion that The Rake's whispering has brainwashed him. Lee then concludes that the best way to get his revenge is to leave him with his "withdrawal." He leaves him in the basement. Sean is confirmed to still be alive in A Message, where Lee provokes The Family by stating that they still have Sean in their basement. Lee also says that he considers him "their leverage." It is eventually revealed that Lexx had become The Rake's new Chosen, and became a much more suited leader to The Family than Sean ever was, even giving them 'insurance' and respecting them as 'elites'. Lex and some members of The Family broke into Lee's home, kidnapped Mo, and presumably fed Sean to The Rake. Members *Lexx *Sean *Matthew (deceased) *Numerous unnamed members *Numerous deceased memebers Gallery Family.jpg|The Family in a meeting. Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Organizations Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Torturer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Burglars Category:Vandals Category:Sadists